1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a photographic processing apparatus for fluid processing a strip or sheet of light sensitive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many conventional photographic processors comprise a plurality of tanks containing various processing fluids, each tank having a plurality of driven rollers. The light sensitive material is driven through the tanks in a generally sinusoidal path wherein the light sensitive material may be continuously contacted by the rollers, thus leading to possible scratching of the material. Typically, the rollers provide agitation of the fluid to attempt to achieve uniform processing of the material.
A variety of photographic processors have been proposed which attempt to reduce the contact between light sensitive material and drive rollers thus reducing the possibility of scratching or marring the material being processed. The proposed processors also aim for uniform distribution of processing fluid directed onto the light sensitive material to obtain a uniform development of the material. It can also be advantageous to contain the processing fluids within their respective tanks to prevent contamination of the processing fluids.
Two such processors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,131 to Frick et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,677 to Frick et al.. U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,131 discloses a photographic film treated by liquids that are directed to both sides of the film through a plurality of slit-shaped orifices. The liquids which issue from the orifices flow counter to the direction of film travel and contribute to proper guidance of the film during travel through the treating stations. However, it is possible that the liquid will not reach some areas of the film when the liquid issues from the orifices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,677 discloses apparatus wherein fluid is directed through an elongated slit-shaped orifice thus issuing a wide stream of fluid onto the film. The fluid is supplied to the orifice through inlet openings designed to insure that the inflow of fluid into the chambers takes place with a minimum of turbulence, thus low agitation of the fluid occurs which could result in slower processing times.
In a photographic processing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,279 to Popoff processing liquid is applied to the photographic material by projecting a plurality of streams both downward onto the material and upward from an underlying plate, hence the material is supported by the processing liquid. This processing apparatus also has the disadvantage that the liquid may not reach some areas of the photographic material when projected onto the material.
A developing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,949, to Geyken et al. directs processing liquid to both sides of a film traveling through the device. The liquid is pumped from a bath containing processing liquid into a liquid admitting chamber then onto the film. The liquid admitting chamber comprises two passage portions, the first portion being considerably reduced in cross-section starting from the inlet point and the second portion being separated from the first portion by a comb. As the liquid is pumped under pressure through the first portion a vortex may form which can cause non-uniform streams hence non-uniform liquid distribution, therefore non-uniform development of the film. The liquid flows through the teeth of the combs into the second portion attempting to break up the generated vortex before the liquid reaches the film.
In one embodiment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,630 to Schmidt a strip of light sensitive film is supported on liquid cushions of processing liquids as the film is transported through the processor. The liquid is directed at both sides of the film at a plurality of spaced apart locations through slits. The processor further includes "gas seals" to minimize chemical carry-over on the film surfaces from one treating chamber to the next, which can add unnecessary parts to the processor.